The present invention relates to a technique of operating an option module for realizing a specific function while being connected to a printer.
In recent years, many printers are constructed such that various option modules can be connected thereto to expand printer functions. For example, in many cases, functions (e.g., RIP: Raster Image Processor) for analyzing data described in postscript and other printer control languages to generate a print image are provided as option modules, in which a device has dedicated hardware for realizing RIP or other functions, or a ROM module or the like stores software for realizing RIP or other functions.